Never Look Twice
by ClutzQueen
Summary: Jared/Kim. No drama there. Kim has had a crush on a boy who doesn't even know her name since third grade. But when he suddenly returns those feelings, can Kim really trust a boy who's never looked twice at her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**This is a tribute to my favourite couple in ****_Twilight_****. ****_No drama there _****wasn't enough for them. Here's to Jared and Kim!**

**Kim**

Jared Cameron was staring at me.

I knew this because I could practically feel the hole he was burning in the side of my head. That, and my hair was now so thin I could see straight through it no matter how much of it annoyingly drapes in my eyes. Lana had showed me the stupid hairstyle in a magazine and begged me to get it- her hair was way too short to try it. She'd told me it would make we look like Nicole Kidman.

Ha. Like anything could make _me _look like Nicole Kidman.

I self-consciously brushed my stupid hair out of my eyes and rested my elbows on the desk. Mr Broad was off on one of his over-enthusiastic rants about the influence of Roman architecture, but I wasn't listening. I was already an expert in the subject- just like almost every subject in history, just like every subject I did in school. Don't quit it until you're the top of it, that's my motto. That made me a mega nerd, top of every class. Not that I ever got acknowledgement for it. I never showed off my results to other students, and therefore my 100% straight A permanent record was a secret.

So, it made no sense whatsoever why **he** was staring at… **me**. I'd had a crush on Jared Cameron forever, or more accurately, since third grade. Though, as I always insist to Lana, I don't believe primary school counted. Primary school was the day's I'd had my name tagged onto his all over my diary. But once I'd gotten into high school, things got serious. You had more completion. Things stopped depending on whether you were a fast runner, or the best a colouring in between the lines, or you got the most gold stars. You had to be smart, athletic and pretty, two of which I'd never managed. Depending on hotness, sometimes you didn't even need the other two. Anyone born on earth could only manage two at the most. But Jared Cameron had all of them. But he wasn't born.

He was an angel sent from heaven.

And yeah, I was still scrawling _Ms Kimberly Cameron _all over my diary. So sue me. The boy was a god.

Somehow, on the class register in a school of over one hundred and eighty year elevens, _Cameron _and_ Connweller _always ended up next to each other. Plus that with some very unimaginative teacher seating plans, I ended up sitting next to Jared in every class we had together- four in total, Physics, Literature, Heath Ed, and of course, Ancient History. On top of the Drama class we had together, Woodwork, and the compulsory Phys Ed classes we shared, that was a joyous eight periods a week I had to gawk over my crush. Not that he ever noticed me. I was Kimberly Connweller, the quiet, shy and clumsy nerd who no one could quite remember the name of.

So, back to the staring. By now, it was honestly starting to scare me. Was my hair really that bad? Did I smell? I'd showered after Phys Ed, I was sure of it.

Maybe he was disorientated. He had, in a rare move that next to no one pulled so close to mid-year exams, missed little under two weeks of school before turning up today.

But he didn't _look_ sick. In my expert opinion, he looked better than ever. His build had increased massively over the time he was away, and he'd shot up in a sudden growth spurt, leaving him towering a head over me at least. He could barely fit in the wooden desk beside me, leading to a lot of knee-brushing incidents and even a few cases of unintentional footsies. His beautiful glossy shoulder length black hair was gone, cropped short in a way that emphasised his chiselled features and gave him a dangerously sexy look. At least one of our haircuts had worked for the better.

"Hey Cameron," called Tomas Finn, a boy from the reserve who had ended up sitting behind me in nearly every class, and who enjoying launching spit balls at the back of my head with a straw, "Take a picture. It'll last longer."

Giggles from the room responded to this. Tomas smirked. I felt my cheeks burn and turned my head toward the window to stare blankly out. Jared's didn't respond to Tomas's comment, nor did his eyes waver from me. But suddenly, he seemed to come to his senses and turned his head.

"Sorry," he murmured, to no one in particular.

But as soon as I turned my eyes back to Mr Broad, seemingly unaffected by the situation at the front of the room, Jared's eyes were back on me. I combed my fingers through my glossy mane of black hair and allowed myself a quick glance. Our eyes met. Quickly, my eyes darted back to the blackboard. Jared smiled.

What was _with _him? Even in grade three he'd been to cool for me. I didn't even know if he knew my name. I couldn't think of two words we'd exchanged. And now, he couldn't take his eyes off me.

Why?

Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore. I jabbed him with my pencil.

Jared looked down at where the tip of it had dented his perfect, russet coloured skin, puzzled, "What was that for?"

I blushed, though I sincerely hoped he didn't notice. His voice was low so neither Mr Broad nor Tomas could hear, but I noted it was deeper. Sexier. "Why do you keep staring at me?"

He cocked his head, his eyes soft and filled with… I don't know, admiration? It was an adorable look, like the look a puppy gives a small child. "Because I think you're beautiful."

I really blushed now. Jared Cameron, calling _me_ beautiful? I must have been dreaming. "Um…Thanks. I think."

Beautiful? Jeez, that was a long shot. I had the features of a classic La Push girl- big lips, wide cheekbones, small eyes. Thick black hair that now looked like wispy streamers that had been dragged through the dirt. Very traditional, very plain.

Jared cocked his head, "I think?" He sounded slightly confused, off focus.

"Look," I told him, "You don't even know my name. I think it's just a bit strong…"

"What is your name?"

I must of looked bewildered, "Pardon?"

"Your name," he whispered, "I'm Jared Cameron." He waited.

I restrained myself from saying _I know. _

It was a trick. I remembered what Lana had told me what I'd consulted her about asking him out.

_"You?" _she'd laughed, _"Sorry Kimmy. Not going to happen. You're a nerd. He's a jock, and he's friends with __Sam Uley__. It'd need to be a crappy movie for it to work out- save yourself the heartache hon."_

To which I'd retorted, _"So I need to start by getting better friends…" _and she'd rolled her eyes and we'd started up some other topic. But it had stuck in my mind. I _was _a nerd. And he was Jared Cameron. What could he possibly like about me?

So, he'd been set up to make me look like a fool. Probably by Tomas.

Well, I wasn't letting _that_ happen.

"Just quit it," I hissed, and at once I felt guilty. Jared's eyes drooped and he looked away quickly. Well he wasn't staring at me anymore, if that was an improvement. But I suddenly missed it. Even the tiniest idea that Jared might have returned my feelings made my heart soar.

But he never would, would he?

He was Jared Cameron.

I was Kimberly Connweller.

How could it ever work?


	2. Chapter 2

**Jared.**

My mum used to write the Agony Aunt section in the back of the newspaper. I wondered what I'd write in a letter if I could.

Dear Agony Aunt. This probably isn't the sort of issue you handle normally, but I'm a werewolf. And I may or may not be in love with a girl I don't know the name of. And I think she hates my guts right now. Sincerely, A Lone Wolf.

I wondered if she'd write back.

I knew I was in love with her the moment I walked into History. No, it was more than that. Suddenly, as soon as I laid eyes on her, I was floating, I was drifting away and she was the only thing stopping me from disappearing into the clouds. She was my anchor, and all I wanted to do was run to her and hold her in my arms, to touch her beautiful face. She was perfection. Perfection, and I loved her with all my heart.

"Move your ass, Cameron."

I stepped out of the way, realizing I was blocking the door with my humungous frame. She was sitting in the seat next to me. How could I have sat there, right next to her every day, and not seen how incredibly beautiful, how amazingly gorgeous she was?

And I didn't even know her name.

When she'd looked at me, that expression of disgust crossing her face when I'd asked her what her name was, I'd felt my heart shattered. My love, my one true love thought I was making fun of her. How could I of been so stupid? How could I sit next to her every day, and never learn her name?

I was such an idiot.

As soon as history ended I was gone, fleeing from the room. I lost my battle with tears. I couldn't believe myself. I never cried. Never. But I felt no longer like the strong, invincible werewolf Jared that I'd been changed to over my time away. I just felt like a weak, soppy, stupid dog that had just been kicked in the ribs by its master. I slid down the lockers when I was sure no one could see me, and sobbed. There was a great hold ripped in my chest, and it grew larger every time I thought about her.

Eventually I bought up the strength to stand and hobbled to the boy's bathroom, where I locked myself in the end stall. Graffiti overlapped on the walls. I turned on my mobile phone and rang Sam.

"'Sup?"  
"Sam, its Jared."

"I know. Caller ID. What's wrong?" Sam had given me his number for 'emergencies only'. He knew something had happened.

"I think I've imprinted Sam."

There was a long pause on the line, then, "I'll be there in five kid."

He showed up in three. He wore a shirt over his broad muscles, and a jacket, not that he needed it or anything. I'd thankfully pulled myself together by the time he'd arrived and was waiting for him in the corridor.

His solemn face looked me up and down, "Well, congratulations. You look like crap, kid."

I wished he'd stop calling me kid, "She hates me Sam. How can I have imprinted on her? I don't even know her name."

Sam hesitated. I knew my imprinting story sounded stupid in comparison to his. His had scandalous affairs, a love triangle and an accidental attack. Mine had a girl whose name I didn't know.

"That sucks."

"Damn straight. What do I do Sam?" I looked up at him with pleading eyes, "What do I do?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys**

**Latest update. I didn't upload it sooner because there was a problem with my account and I couldn't change existing stories. Thank you support fanficton. I couldn't of done it without you.:)**

******Enjoy**

**Kim**

_I really shouldn't be doing this._

_I really, really, __**really **__shouldn't be doing this._

Lying to Lana about forgetting to pick up a study booklet in the office was enough. She'd rolled her eyes at my eagerness for homework and gone to find us a table in the cafeteria by herself.

But stalking Jared Cameron? Jesus, what was _wrong _with me?

I guess stalking was a little harsh. I was just… researching. Intensively. Besides, I needed to know what was wrong with _him_. Making fun of the nerd? Not cool. But I didn't understand _why. _

I checked the locker corridors, the history classroom and even, to my own disgust, the boys change rooms. But Jared had disappeared.

I went into the girl's bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. My mouth was twisted in to a scowl- I hadn't noticed until now. My stupid fringe was flopping in my eye again. I consulted the idea of cutting it off. Lana would probably have a fit, not to mention my mother. I breathed out and the dangly bits of hair hanging in front of my face flew up and floated back down to settle on my cheeks.

"What do I do?"

I froze at the faint sounds of a pleading voice in the corridors. It bounced around the bathroom and echoed off the walls, pounding in my eardrums even though it was almost a whisper.

I knew that voice.

I slipped out of the bathroom, into the abandoned halls. My shadow crept in front of me as I padded as softly as I could in school shoes down in the direction of the voices.

"I think you need to speak to her," came a low throaty voice I didn't recognise.

"She won't talk to me," Jared sounded distraught. I felt my heart thud against my ribcage. It was so loud that I was terrified they would hear me.

"She defiantly won't, unless you find out her name," replied the other voice.

"She…"

"You only get a few chances with girls Jared, even her. You're likely on your last. Don't mess this…" the voice suddenly cut off.

"What is it?" Jared sounded worried.

I held my breath and squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for them to turn the corner and discover me. The other voice sounded a lot older. I wondered if he was a Quileute. Was he as big as Jared? Bigger? Most of the boys from the reservation were built like tree logs. I wondered how much it would hurt to get punched in the face by a fist bigger than Jared's. I covered my nose protectively just thinking about it.

The voices had stopped. I wondered if they'd gone. Maybe they had, to talk somewhere more private. The Reservation boys weren't particularly known for their violent natures, now that I thought about it. Why should I be scared? What was the worst they could do to me?

I told my hypothetical brain to shut up.

I walked to the corner and glanced around it. No one. Jared and the other boy, whoever he was, had disappeared. I breathed out a long sigh of relief, not realizing until now that I'd been holding my breath for almost a minute. Whatever they had been talking about, they'd decided to move it somewhere else.

I turned around to go join Lana in the cafeteria before she got too suspicious…

And crashed face first into the hard, muscled chest of Samuel Uley.

I leapt back fast with a small cry of alarm. Jesus, that boy had grown. He towered at least two heads over me, with muscles of steel. His face was tight and scowling down at me. Sam had finished school here almost two years ago, when I'd only just been starting out in middle school. He'd turned down the chance to go to college and stayed on the reservation. I had only seen his in school yearbooks for nearly two year. He'd always been classically La Push size… but in real life he was so much bigger and scarier than I'd ever imagined.

"What do we have here?" he growled, and I cowered back at the sound of his deep voice.

"I…but…just going to…" I cringed at Sam's glare and shut up, knowing I was in much too deep water to lie my way out. Sam folded his thick arms across his chest.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop, little girl," he told me. I nodded, probably looking like a right fool. He grabbed my arm in one hand, and I yelped. His hand was _hot._ He wasn't hurting me, but I had an overwhelming desire to scream anyway.

"Get your hands off her!"

I turned, at the same time Sam dropped my hand, very quickly. Jared was standing behind me, teeth bared in an un-human way, eyes bright with rage. Sam raised his hands in defence- which confused me. Sam almost looked…scared of Jared. Which was ridiculous. Even with Jared's sudden increased size, Sam would beat him in a fight any day, easily.

Jared growled, low and long, and his hands started to twitch.

"How dare you touch her, how _dare_ you…"

"Jared, I didn't…" Realisation seemed to dawn on Sam, and he gave me a quick once-over, "_That's _her?"

His voice was so full of shock and disbelief that I couldn't help but be offended. _That's her?_ Well, yes it was, apparently. I didn't know what he meant but…

My thoughts were interrupted by a snarl ripping from Jared's throat- I turned quickly toward me. Apparently he was as offended by Sam's words as I was.

"Jared…" Sam warned, lowering his hands and giving his friend a stern look, "Don't…"

Too late. Jared was leaping toward Sam, whole body spasming. His hands clamped around the other boy's throat and they both rolled around on the floor, clawing at each other's face and growling loudly, like animals.

A loud noise ripped through the air. A blood curdling, ear-wrenching noise that clawed at my brain and made me feel faint.

A scream.

I only realised much later that it must have been mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Latest update follows. Last I checked, ****_335 _****views. Wow- thanks everyone who took time to read my story, and thanks even more to those following and reviewing. Enjoy!**

**Jared**

"Really, Mr Cameron. Fighting on school grounds?" Mr Derby eyed me tiredly over his chicken roll, "And on your first day back, too, after…" he checked my record, "_Nine _unexplained absentees. I expect better of you. You've never been a boy of violence."

Never? That was rich. Only a few weeks ago I'd been banned from football training after nearly breaking Sebastian Hayden's neck.

That was the day I found out I was a werewolf.

Somehow I didn't think Mr Derby would be all too sympathetic if I told him that.

I sat with my arms crossed, leaning back in my chair- which, in my opinion, were way too comfortable for a principal's office- and daring the principle to do his worst with my glare. Sam sat in the chair beside me, giving me worried glances every so often. Only my angel's scream had broken me out of my eagerness to separating Sam's head from his shoulders. Teachers had come running almost immediately and dragged me off Sam before I could get off him myself. I'd turned my head while one of the French teachers had been screaming at me. Once I'd seen her face, a wave of guilt had crashed over me. Her expression was filled with horror, disgust…

And fear. Of me.

"And you, Mr Uley. What on earth are you doing here during school hours?" Mr Derby turned on Sam.

Sam straightened in his chair, "Jared called me to tell me he felt sick. I came over to take him home. It was my fault, sir. I provoked him."

Mr Derby flushed in pleasure at Sam's always-mature tone, before masking it with a displeased shake of him head, "I'm sorry Jared, but this cannot go unpunished. If you felt ill you should have gone to the nurse. We are zero tolerance school when it comes to fighting."

I nodded, "I understand sir."

"This will go on your permanent record, and you have detention for three weeks. You're lucky that you're not suspended after this, young man. Unfortunately, I cannot give you detention, Mr Uley, but I will be informing the council, and your father."

"Yes sir."

I gave Sam a pouty sideways glance. Lucky. Not only would he go completely unpunished by his father, he'd probably be rewarded by the council for keeping me from phasing in public- while I got a big fat frowny face on my permanent record and a scolding for cutting it so close.

A talk about controlling our emotions and a pamphlet for the school physiologist- which went promptly in the bin as soon as I got the chance- later, Mr Derby dismissed us. We exiting the office together, and Sam cornered me.

"That was stupid Jared."

"Whatever you say sir."

"Don't give me that bullshit. That was the most stupid thing you've ever done in your whole life. I've been through exactly the same thing and managed to control myself. You need to do the same."

I snorted, "Control? That's what you call it?"

I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth. Sam's face tensed, and he gulped down a mouthful of air to calm himself. I'd just reminded him of Emily, his imprintee, and the tragic incident that had scarred them both- Emily physically, Sam emotionally. Really emotionally. Like, I'll-throw-myself-under-a-bus-if-you-want-me-to emotionally. They were both in a bad way. It was both cruel and incredibly stupid of me to bring her up. The last thing the council needed was notification of two giant wolves wrestling outside the principal's office.

Sam breathed out a shaky breath, "So, do you want to go home?"

I shook my head, staying silent.

"It's hard kid. Real hard. But try not to let it change you too much," he panted my shoulder, "Last chance, Jared. Don't waste it."

We walked together out of the hall. Kim was sitting on a chair in reception, biting her lip with her feet brushing the carpet as she swung her feet back and forth nervously. Since she hadn't been involved in the actual fight, so she wasn't in trouble, but she'd needed to come down anyway since she'd witnessed it. Her gaze came up and we locked eyes. She was so gorgeous. My angel, my beacon of light, my single ribbon keeping me from floating out of the earth's atmosphere. I wanted to touch her, to hold her, to kiss her so bad it hurt.

Sam ruffled my hair, winked at me, and left. I knew I wasn't forgiven. I knew I'd hurt him. Now he was going to go stand at the cliffs for hours while contemplating throwing himself off one of them. He wouldn't, of course. Only for Emily, he hesitated. Only her.

If I'd hurt her, my angel, in the fight with Sam today, I wouldn't just be contemplating suicide.

When she spoke, her voice was soft, laced with caution, "Did you get in trouble?"

"Three weeks in lockdown. Derby says I'm lucky he's not suspending me."

"Sucks," she stood and paced the lobby, "Can I go then? Being in here makes me fidgety."

"If Derby's letting a scoundrel like me out, I'm sure an innocent victim such as yourself didn't have to be here in the first place," I held the door open for her and she hesitated before walking out, like I was going to slam it in her face, "I'm sorry you got mixed up in this mess."

She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and looked up at me, "I don't really mind. I missed Calculus with Ms R. Not something to be complaining about."

I raised an eyebrow, "Ms R? She teaches Extension. That's a year twelve class."

"Yeah, well," she blushed and her hair fell back in her face- I had to fight the urge not to reach out and tuck it back for her. Beautiful, sensitive and smart. She was so perfect.

She studied my face with her eyes, "Jared, I want to know what you're playing at."

"What would I be playing at?" I said, gazing down at her, "I sat next to you for years and never noticed you. Then I looked once and couldn't look away. I realise I was stupid not to notice you before, to think you could forgive me for not even asking your name. I know I can't go back, but if I could…" my voice trailed off at the end, "I'd like to try again."

My angel cocked her head and met my gaze. Held it. She hitched her bag up on her shoulder and smiled slightly, "Kim."

"Pardon?"

"Kimberly Connweller. Kim. My name," she turned on her heel before adding, "And if you are playing at something, well, I guess hell will have to forgive you."

Before I could protest, she shot me one more glance before speed walking away. Her eyes were filled to the brim with emotions- as well as curiosity laced with fear in her eyes, there was something else there.

Caution.

She thought she knew me.

And the more she thought she knew me...

The more she thought I was going to be the one who broke her heart.

**Please review! Update soon to follow. See you guys then!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Longest chapter so far follows. Please enjoy this newest instalment of JaredxKim**

**Kim**

"KIMMMMMM!" shrieked a whined voice from outside my room

"God, leave me alone Viv!" I yelled through my closed bedroom door, "I need to do homework!"

"I'M HUNGRY AND IF YOU DON'T MAKE ME SOMETHING TO EAT NOW I'M GOING TO TELL MUMMMMMMM!"

I groaned and slammed my textbook closed. The regrets of not being an only child, number three hundred and four- little sisters don't shut up until you've fed them. I was one of five children, and the second oldest. My brother Kyle moved to Portland a recently with his girlfriend so I his absence I am the one who has to look after the little terrors, my younger siblings- Zach, fourteen and so believed himself to be a teenager capable of everything, Vivien, my psyco annoying seven year old sister who had severe ADHD, and her twin, Sammie, who had asthma along with so many alleges that she could barely go outside without coming back with hives.

Because of my massive family, plus the fact that Mum became a hotel for her alcoholic sister Gretchen and her three kids whenever she left a boyfriend, which currently was running at two a term, I was used to being unnoticed, a quiet achiever. I was mostly invisible at meal times, over Vivvy's screaming, Mum telling Zach to get off her phone and Sammie wheezing into her inhaler, and most other times I was in my room studying. Ever since my dad died in a hit-a-run incident in Seattle with a carfull of hammered teenagers, Mum had been working most nights, and during weekends in the hospital as a nurse, to feed our massive family, accommodate for Aunt Gretchen and keep the house under some sort of control in the meantime. I was appreciative of all the things she did for us, but she wasn't around much. I sort of wished she'd just been happy with me and Kyle.

"KIMMMMMM!"

"Shut up Vivien, I'm coming!" I yelled, and stormed out of my room before the neighbours heard her wailing and called the police in assumption someone was being murdered. It had happened before.

Vivien hung off my arms as I jogged down the steps to the kitchen, "Mrs Cross told me I was very good today and she wrote a note for mummy that said so and Rosie was sooo jealous that got a star today for my drawing and she didn't and Mrs Cross said it was beautiful and asked me if I wanted to stick it up on the wall but I said no because it was for you so I brought it home, and look at it, look at it Kimmy!"

I spared her painting a small glance. It was a bunch of wobbly shaped piled on top of each other and smeared with green and blue paint. A smiley face was drawn on the top shape, and it was surrounded by love heart stickers.

I smiled patiently, 'That good, Vivvy. What is it?"

The little girl beamed at me, "It's you!"

Now, most people would say, _Aww, that's so sweet, _but if you counted the amount of Vivien's paintings I had to stick up on the fridge to stop her shrieking, you won't be smiling. Her doctor told us we had to be patient with her, but it was incredibly hard.

She tugged my sleeve, 'I want a biscuit."

I handed her an apple, "Eat this and you can have a biscuit."

Vivvy pouted, "I don't want to eat an apple. They're yuck. I want an orange."

"Then have an orange."

"Rosie doesn't have to eat fruit. Her mummy makes cake for her and she gets to eat _all_ of it."

I thought of Vivvy's chubby frenemy and didn't doubt it.

"Well, I'm not Rosie's mummy, and you're not Rosie."

"Why doesn't Zach have to eat fruit?" she pointed to my brother, slouched in his seat while tapping at the computer, probably playing some virtual role playing game as usual, "I saw _him_ take a biscuit and he didn't have an apple."

"Zach's older than you."

"That's not fair."

See what I mean by _incredibly hard?_

"Eat a piece of fruit, and I'm sure that Conner will too," I threw an apple at Zach, who woke up from his daze just in time to catch it, startled. I gave him a pleading look.

"I don't like apples," he complained.

I threw my hands up in surrender, "I give up! Don't have a piece of fruit. See if I care! You'll be sorry when you end up as fat and Rosie and her _mummy_."

Vivvy wasn't even listening to my childish rant. She was leaning over the counter toward the cookie tin. I groaned, grabbed an orange and stalked out of the kitchen with it. Sammie was over at a friend's house, thank the lord, but Vivvy was a handful enough without her twin. And Zach was no help at all.

It was a wonder I was still an A student with this family. With this life.

My phone sang out from my pocket. I was still wearing my dull school uniform, but I usually was too busy with homework to change ever. I often fell asleep at my desk with my uniform on.

It was Lana, "Girl, where'd you disappear to at lunch? I had to face the Fields of Punishment…"-our pet name for what others call the cafeteria-"…on my own. You said you'd be a second, and I waited so long…"

Oh god. I'd completely forgotten that I'd told Lana I was only picking up a study booklet from the office. She would have had no idea where I was for the rest of the day.

"Lana, I'm so…"

"Forget it. But, you owe me. What happened with Jared and Uley today? Harriet was doing in school suspension and tweeted that she heard about some sort of fight."

My heart beat increased, "No. Why would I know anything about that? I was in Calculus. I don't have Twitter, I…"

"You're a terrible liar Kim. Plus, she said you were there. Correct me if I think that's a little weird for Miss Goody two shoes."

I groaned, "Fine. I'll tell you everything in the morning, I'm about to run out of credit."

"I'll be waiting."

I hung up, pressed my head against the wall and groaned.

There was a smashing noise from the kitchen, followed by Vivvy screaming. I raced over there to find her in tears, standing surrounded by shattered glass and biscuit bits. She looked up at me, water streaming from her eyes and bottom lip trembling.

I felt like screaming at her. _Be patient._

"Don't move," I warned her, "You might cut yourself. _Don't cry,_" I demanded more than pleaded this at her inhale to let out a scream, "Zach, get me a brush and dustpan."

His eyes didn't waver from the screen.

"Zach?"

"Get it yourself, I'm busy."

On top of Vivvy, Jared, Lana, Jared, missing Calculus and_ Jared, _I couldn't take much more. I'm happy to say I handled my building hysterics in the mature and adult way.

Um, not.

"Well, you can clean it up yourself and listen to her frigging screaming at you until you do!" I shrieked at him, "I going out, and this better be cleaned up before I get home or I'm telling Mum you're using her computer to play frigging Minecraft! And do your homework, I am not leaving class again to back up your stupid lies about frigging religious festivals _ever again!_"

I hadn't said frigging, if you know what I mean. I wasn't completely known for frequent swearing. If I do, you've really had to piss me off. Zach looked startled by my outburst. He quickly got out of his chair and almost ran to the pantry. Vivvy's eyes were wide, and before she could burst into tears again, I grabbed my house keys and fled.

First Beach had rough sharp sand and pebble lying everywhere, but my tough Quileute feet could handle them as I stalked across the bay, fists shoved in my pockets hoodie pulled over my stupid hair. I remembered when Dad took us way down south during one summer holiday, to find a 'real beach'. It took us a week, but we finally discovered Hatter Basin, a beach with the softest sand, the calmest, coolest water and sand dunes that loomed around us. No one else was there- it was like our private little bay. Mum sun baked, Kyle threw the twins, both of them shrieking happily like banshees, into the water and gave them piggy backs in the waves. Zach was off his phone and body surfing until he got a rash all up his stomach. Dad pulled me out so far I thought we were caught in a rip, then towed me back in. There were no asthma attacks, no technology, no arguments, no crying besides Vivvy bursting into tears when she was told we had to leave. I got sand in places I never knew sand could go, lost my best earrings and my legs were red from sunburn, but I didn't utter a single complaint. How could I? Everything was so perfect.

It was three weeks later that Kyle moved out. Four weeks later Aunt Gretchen moved in again. And only a month later, we had to organise Dad's funeral.

First Beach was mostly abandoned, besides a group down east of the beach, where the sand was less pebbly and softer, playing some sort of touch soccer game. I started to wander down to them aimlessly. My phone vibrated- a text from Zach, asking me which cupboard the broom was in. For Vivvy's sake- she was probably still standing there shrieking her head off- I texted him back.

The brown one. May be a little late tell Mum that Sammie is at Georgie's. Good Luck.

I picked up a pebble and threw it into the ocean. Maybe it was a good thing I'd lost it. I was a very quiet person, so when I got louder, people tended to do what I wanted them to. I knew I had a pile of History homework and a Calculus Quiz the next day, but for once, I didn't care.

Now that I was closer to the soccer players, I could recognise the small gathering was the council. Billy Black, Quil Ateara III, Joshua Uley and Harry Clearwater. Sue Clearwater was there too, along with the Clearwater children- Seth and Leah, both of who I knew vaguely from school, neither of them were in my year. Paul Lahote was part of the extreme-contact soccer match, which I was surprised about, seeming he'd been away sick from school for the past week. Jacob Black was playing to, with Quil V and Embray Call, all in my year, all hardly what I'd call acquaintances, besides Embray, who sat on the same table as me in Biology. Sam was sitting lounged in the sand with Emily, his fiancée, who I knew from the paper had very recently been tragically mauled by a bear in the woods. Leah was shotting them some very irritated glares.

My heart nearly leapt out of my throat when I saw Jared, tackling Seth to the ground while they fought for control for the ball. I immediately told myself to run, but I'd been noticed.

"Kim!" Embry yelled, grinning like the Joker, his shoulder length hair bobbing as he ran over to me, "Hey! I didn't know you liked it down here!"

I blushed as the soccer game paused and the entire party looked my way. I waved nervously to Embry. That was probably the best excuse I'd have for just happening to crash their gathering- I saw Embry, my over enthusiastic lab partner and wandered down to say hello.

"Kim, come play with us!" Embry called.

I blushed deeper, "No thanks. I just wanted to say hi. Contact sports, not my thing."

I didn't miss the fact Jared was staring at me.

"You've got to play better than my team," Embry scoffed, to which Quil responded by punching him, quite hard, in the arm. I snorted.

"You guys know each other?" Paul piped in- I was shocked by how much deeper his voice sounded. He was looking from me to Embry, to Jared.

"Lab partners," I said weakly.

"My ticket to an A. You should see her dissect a frog," Embry laughed, "She really gets in there. It's terrifying."

"Shut up," I wanted to strangle Embry. Now the whole Quileute council and their families, and Jared, would think I was a psyco who enjoyed ripping out amphibian guts. Not something to be particularly proud of, "And someone has to do it, would you're standing at the waste bin puking your insides up."

Seth juggled the ball between his feet before kicking it into the back of Embry's head, "Quit flirting loverboy. And you're right, our team does suck. Save us Kim, you can use your feminine influence on the opposition!"

Seth was a sweet boy, about thirteen and was still a self-proclaimed innocent. I didn't expect his choice of words- I choked on my tongue, "What?"

Jared was still standing at the far end of the field, staring at me. At Seth's mention of _flirting_ his eyes shot up to glare at Embry. Seeing that I was in dire need of saving, Leah stood and brushed sand off her shorts, "Ah, you boys leave her alone. _I'll_ play."

"Go for it! You don't have any feminine influence!" Paul teased.

Leah's hands curled into fists, "Say that again. I dare you."

I had to admire Leah's bravery. Paul was standing at an impressive 6 foot 7, almost comparable to Sam, with muscles bulging through his top. What was with the reservation boy's lately? What was this mystery illness that was turning them into body builder bean stalks? First Jared, now _Paul_. Who was next? Embry?

Pft. Like a scrawny weak stomached kid like Embry could ever get that hot. He was nice, but whatever was going on with the councils kids was not normal in any means.

"Play Kim," Emily's voice sounded like velvet behind me. She leaned against Sam, smiling. Her once beautiful face was pulled down by the three long claw marks ripping through her skin tissue into a sort of half scowl. She clung to Sam's arm, "We'll join too."

Leah's fists tightened. I sensed some rivalry there, some I probably shouldn't go near.

Leah and I joined Embry, Quil and Seth's team while Sam and Emily joined with Jared, Jacob and Paul. I spent the first few minutes trying to avoid the ball and any contact with all the other players, but after a while I got into it. The local kids were really treating me like one of the family, even though none of them had ever paid me any attention before. Jared played mostly down the other end to me, so I didn't have to worry about bumping into me. My _feminine influence_ certainly didn't work on Jacob or Paul, and defiantly not Emily. When I landed on my butt trying to pass the ball to Quil, I actually laughed, something I hadn't done in a while since dad had died. Embry helped me up, and I was still laughing when Paul tried to give me a penalty kick.

The boy frowned, "What's wrong with her?"

"It's called happiness Lahote. I realise you've never felt it, but…" Jacob's words were cut off as Paul threw a playful swing into his kidneys.

I wiped tears out of my eyes, "Sorry. Here," I kicked the ball to Quil and the game continued.

I was so focused on my position I didn't see Jared appear beside me. Not until he said, "I've never heard you laugh."

I didn't look up, "I'm not surprised. You'd never heard me speak until this afternoon."

"You still think I'm making fun of you."

"No normal person," I put my hands on my hips and stared at him, "Sits next to someone for three years, is in the same class as someone for nine years, never talks or even looks at that person, and then suddenly falls in love with that person."

"I think we've realised this is not a normal relationship."

"What relationship?" I asked, "Seriously Jared Cameron, what is going on with you? I don't under…"

"Heads up!"

Just as Seth calls this, I feel a hard leather ball make contact with my forehead of my head which propels me backward as a flash of white cover my vision. I feel light, dizzy, and that even before I have time to register the pain. Even Jared's arms aren't enough to stop me falling into the blackness.

_Christ, this is embarrassing_ I think as my brain stops registering thought and I black out.

**Woahmyhandsaresosore. ****_7 hours. _****Arg, I put in so much for you guys. Thanks to all my reviewers and followers and everyone else who has read my story- I'll be back soon**


End file.
